


The Reunion

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest Team Arthur, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, School Reunion, Tumblr: bbcmerlinfest, collab with mellocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's high school years used to be hell, so he is by far not interested in going to his reunion. Until his best friend Arthur decides to go with him, as his pretend boyfriend. Naturally not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing artist Mello (Mellocat), check out the art here:  
> Thank you Regan (icemintpeach) to be my beta.

Merlin always hated it when people assumed it was his job to drop everything and come running the minute they enter the shop. The moment the door to Albion Bookshop opened a shrill voice could be heard, loud and clear even at the back of the shop where he currently was, demanding his attention even before the person fully entered.

  
“I need a book!” the female voice announced, no please and certainly not trying to ask for help nicely.

  
“Well that’s good considering you just came into a bookshop”, Merlin answered while coming around a shelf before he stopped, frozen for a moment.

  
“Vivian?” It was definitely her, even though she obviously had changed some parts of her body in the last few years, bigger boobs, new nose but still enough resemblance for Merlin to recognize her, the Bee Queen of his everyday High School Nightmare.

  
“Merlin?” she asked before adding “Of course it’s you, I would recognize those Dumbo ears of yours anywhere. I thought going to university meant you would get a good job and finally be able to make them more human looking but apparently I was wrong. You are still the old you, working in a crappy shop and being the owner of the most hideous ears our school ever saw.”

  
“Well actually I am the owner of that crappy shop”, Merlin began, hating himself for sounding like the shy kid he used to be back than and not like the man he had become since high school.

  
“Well I don’t care, not all of us can be rich; we need people who work for us after all. Speaking of working, do your job and find me a book.”

  
“What kind of book?” he asked, trying to get a better grasp on his feelings and not sound too hostile.

  
“It’s a present. For my fiancée. Do you have a boyfriend? Well you probably don’t, not with the way you look.”

  
Merlin looked down his body checking his clothes. They didn’t seem that bad but before he could answer her question Vivian started talking again.

  
“So Valiant, that’s my fiancé, just started playing golf with my daddy, so I thought I could get him a golf book so he can impress Daddy. The more impressed Daddy is the more he is going to pay for the wedding. Not that Valiant is not rich, he is. His father owns a big oil company but I would rather he spend his money on me after the wedding, he wants a happy wife after all.”

  
As she had her monologue, Merlin went to get the book he knew would be perfect for her since he wasn't listening to what she was saying anyway.  
“Here, that would be … pounds.”

  
“Here,” she said handing him the money. “Keep the change; you obviously need it more than I do. By the way did you hear about our high school reunion? You totally have to come!” Vivian said, packing her stuff and moving to the door.

  
“I don’t know,” Merlin started, relief filling him now that Vivian was finally about to leave.

  
“Oh come on Merlin it will be just like the old days!” The last words were more addressed to the blond guy who had just entered the shop, holding the door open for her; she definitely appreciated his looks.

  
“Take him as example Merlin. He knows how to dress to impress,” she said winking at the guy before finally leaving the shop. Merlin sighed.

  
“Crazy customer?” Blonie asked while approaching Merlin.

  
“You have no idea.”

  
“Want to talk about what just happened?”

  
“Actually no, I don’t want to talk about it now, Arthur,” Merlin finally looked up to smile at his best friend.

 

 

“Tell me again why you don’t want to go to the reunion?” Arthur asked while unbuttoning his shirt to change into something more comfortable. He had just come home a few minutes ago and didn’t even bother to enter his own room to undress, just dropped his stuff in the living room right in front of Merlin’s eyes. That’s the level of friendship you reach once you have lived together as roommates for years.

  
“Wasn’t what you witnessed only a few hours ago enough reason? Or all the stuff I told you about my school days? I was miserable back then! I was shy and lonely and the poor kid who only got into the school because of his good grades. I was the typical friendless nerd who, to make matters worse, was also gay. And everybody seemed to know it before I did. Suggesting that I go is like telling someone who lost their arm in a shark attack to go swimming with sharks!”

  
Merlin was nearly shouting by the end; Arthur just threw him a look. He had stopped removing his clothes during Merlin’s rant and now stood there in his half naked glory, making Merlin hate him just a tiny little bit for always looking good without even trying. Merlin had never managed to obtain muscles or get in shape: he was thin and tall and lanky, another walking cliché for someone who tended to have his nose stuck in a book most of the time.

  
“That’s exactly why you need to go Merls; to show them all how much you achieved in your life. You have your own fucking business, that’s more than most people can say at your age. And you are far from shy and lonely. The only thing that hasn't changed is your sexuality. You can be proud to show them the new you. Shove it in their faces so they know they missed out on because they were too stupid to see the amazing person you always have been.”

  
Merlin’s heart kind of warmed at the “amazing” part, Arthur really was the best friend a guy like him could have asked for and always seemed to know what to say to make Merlin come back down again. He still wasn’t right about going to the reunion.

  
“Thanks Arthur but according to Vivian I haven’t exactly achieved much in my life. I own a crappy bookshop, still don’t earn that much money and I’m still single. It’s not like I am you”, Merlin said, pointing on Arthur’s bare chest.

  
“I may have been born rich and may be lucky enough to work in my family’s company but that doesn’t mean my life has always been easy. You were there when I told my father about my bisexuality and you know that wasn’t an easy thing to do. But the thing is, I still did it and even though I was nervous and I was afraid it still turned out to be for the best. And I think the same goes for you and your reunion.”

  
“But what if everybody is still the same? Still as rich and arrogant and spoiled…”

  
“You always call me rich, arrogant and spoiled and still we get along great.”

  
“That’s because you are a nice person deep down, you clotpole.”

  
“Clotpole? Really Merlin, what book inspire you for this new name again?”

  
“You wouldn’t know it anyway. I’m just not sure if I want to spend a whole weekend there with these people.”

  
“You want me to come with you?” Arthur asked, finally having thrown on his fresh t-shirt and picked up his old one for the laundry.

  
“As what? My babysitter?” Merlin walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, all this discussion made him thirsty.

  
“As your boyfriend you dummy.”

  
“My what!?” Merlin spit out his water.

  
“Pretend boyfriend of course,” Arthur reappeared in the living room. “If you really think you are not good enough and that you haven’t achieved enough, which is stupid by the way, you can just present me. So we have at least the single part covered.”

  
“I don’t know,” Merlin started.

  
“Oh come on! I am the perfect fake boyfriend. I am rich, good looking”

  
“Arrogant.”

  
“Idiot.”

  
“Clotpole.”

  
“ _Mer_ lin!”

  
“Yeah, ok, right, come and be my boyfriend if it’ll shut you up about being oh so handsome!”

  
“But I am handsome! And we are going to have so much fun. We can visit your mum on our way back home.”

  
“You only want to come so my mum will cook for you.”

  
“Can you blame me?”

 

 

“Are you nervous?” Arthur asked just as they finally left the city behind. He was driving while Merlin tried his best not to look like a man going to his own execution.

  
“No,” Merlin lied, knowing that Arthur could read him like an open book, but he had the good grace not to argue with Merlin about it. Instead he hit play on the CD player of the car and the first notes of Marching Bands of Manhattan started. Merlin smiled listening to his favourite band and relaxed.

Leave it to Arthur to know to play Death Cab for Cutie for him even though they weren’t really Arthur’s cup of tea. For a moment Merlin had to imagine what life would be like if Arthur truly were his boyfriend but then he reminded himself to not think these thoughts. He was more than lucky to have Arthur as his friend; not that he would tell the prat.

 

 

They decided to spend the whole weekend at a little hotel close to Merlin’s old school. Merlin’s mum moved away after he went to university so they couldn’t stay at hers which was all right, she still lived close enough so they could visit her on Sunday.

Merely minutes after checking in (one hotel room with two singles, they were used to sharing their space after all) Arthur received a phone call from his father about something work related. He threw Merlin an apologetic look before answering but Merlin didn’t mind, he knew Arthur had a lot to do at work at the moment with some big project going on he told Merlin about but Merlin wouldn’t be able to retell if his life depended on it.

  
So Merlin decided to take a look at his old school, maybe he’d be more prepared that way. He should have known that there would be the preparations for the next night going on and therefore he would run into quite a few people he didn’t really want to meet at the moment, including Vivian and her apparently still best friend Sophia.

  
“Oh hi Merlin! So glad you could make it. Sophia you do remember Merlin, right? Just take a look at his ears and you’ll know.” Vivian greeted him and air-kissed his cheeks which freaked him out on so many levels.

  
“You want to help us Merlin?” Sophia asked, finally acknowledging his presence.

  
“Oh yes, we could use a few more hands here. Normally we would let serving people do this kind of stuff but we decided it would be more special if we did it ourselves,” Vivian said before he turned around to shout at some poor stranger to hang the balloons at the other wall. Merlin would never get these people but having nothing to do and no excuse to run he decided to indeed help, even if he only did it so these guys working to create a ballroom would get some peace.

  
“So Merlin how is your life? Vivian told me she saw you working in some book shop, you always did seem to find more pleasure in books than in interacting with human beings.” Sophia tried small talk.

  
“Actually the book shop is my own; I used to work there during my university to earn a bit on the side and kind of fell in love with it so I took it over when Gaius retired.” Merlin told them between blowing up various balloons. Thank god he knew how to hold his breath. “And how are you?” he asked.

  
“Sophia here just broke up with her boyfriend after finding out he lied to her. He told her he would take over his father’s firm soon but then his older brother inherited the company. He totally lied to her about his wealth. I mean it should have been obvious that he needed to have a certain amount of money for Sophia to be with him. Some guys just have no shame.”

  
“And what about you? You are here alone Merlin?” Sophia tried to change the subject, not liking being the centre of attention for once.  
“Of course he is,” Vivian interrupted Sophia’s question.

  
“Actually I am here with my boyfriend.” The word did have a nice ring to it when associated with Arthur. “He is still at the hotel but he’ll come with me tomorrow.”

  
Both women seemed shocked hearing this but tried to not to let it show. “So you finally met one you could keep,” Sophia finally said. “For how long,” Vivian muttered but Merlin still could hear her. This weekend would be very long.

 

 

Merlin and Arthur could hear the music even before they entered the school.

“So this is where you spent four years of your life,” Arthur said while entering the building. Once again he looked dashing wearing his custom made suit, he really rocked the red one even if most people would probably never to wear it. His blond hair shone like the sun with the lights falling on it and quite a few pair of eyes turned their way, trying to figure out whose prince had just entered. Merlin felt like an ugly dragon next to him.

  
“I’ll get us something to drink,” Merlin said before he flew the scene.

Standing at the bar he realized just now how many people were at the reunion. He even could see a few of his old teachers. Professor Kilgharah, who used to teach history, was there as well as Professor Monmouth, his old literature teacher, who talked to Professor Helen, who being the youngest, probably still taught music.

Maybe there were more but Merlin couldn’t see them before he finally ordered Arthur’s beer and his Coke, contemplating a moment if staying sober would be a good idea. After paying and swearing that Arthur would pay for the rest of the evening (a rich pretend boyfriend had to be good for something) he tried to find his way back over to Arthur again.

It didn’t really surprise him to see Vivian and Sophia, along with some sleazy looking guy, standing next to Arthur. Since the music wasn’t really loud at that moment he could hear them talk while he approached them.

  
“You are the hot blondie I saw at the book shop last week,” Vivian said while pushing Sophia in Arthur’s face. Winking and smiling what should probably a seductive smile Sophia asked, “So what brought this Prince Charming our way? You didn’t go to school with us, we would remember a face like yours.”

  
“I didn’t but my partner did,” Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and nearly caused him to spill their drinks as he tugged Merlin to his side.

  
“I see you’ve met my boyfriend.” He smiled sweetly. “Sophia, Vivian, this is Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”

  
They looked shell shocked, clearly recognizing the last name.

 

 

The next two hours were spent talking to some old teachers; Professor Nimueh still looked young enough to be a student, and some of Merlin’s former class mates. Turns out there actually had been some pretty nice people in his school; he had just been too withdrawn to realize that until now.

Arthur became fast friends with some of the former school footballers, who all lived in the city now and still played from time to time. They invited Arthur to join them next weekend.

Merlin himself found his potential best friend in Gwen, who was the girlfriend of Lance, one of his old class mates. They were in the middle of talking about a book they both had read and loved when Arthur decided to drag him away to the dance floor.

Only now did Merlin realize that they had been playing quite a few slow and romantic songs in a row.

  
“Thought I should make it more obvious that we are here together,” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear while positioning Merlin’s hands for the dance.

  
Merlin shivered, hoping that it wasn't obvious enough for Arthur to notice. This close he could smell his scent, something expensive and still a bit earthy; purely male and one hundred percent Arthur. Merlin really hoped he didn’t react inappropriately to Arthur’s scent; it might not have been Merlin’s best decision to drink so much. On the other hand how else could he stand Vivian and Sophia constantly circling his boyfriend? Even if he was only Merlin’s pretend boyfriend.

  
But now in Arthur’s arms Merlin didn’t want to think about the girls. He wanted to enjoy the moment, he didn’t know if this would ever happen again.  
“Don’t you think we made it obvious enough?” Merlin smiled after a few moments. There might have been times Arthur was a complete prat but at moments like this Merlin couldn’t wish for a better friend; even if it hurt sometimes to only be friends.

  
“We could never be too obvious,” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ears, sending another shudder through him.

  
“The only way to be more obvious would be us kissing,” Merlin half joked. And then he looked Arthur directly in the eye and realized how close he was to doing so. Merlin licked his lips and so did Arthur. For one moment he thought Arthur might have wanted it too and it completely freaked him out because there was no way Arthur would feel the same.

  
“Excuse me,” he murmured. “I need the loo.” He practically ran away from Arthur, missing the shocked, confused and slightly hurt look.

 

 

Merlin crashed through the door to the toilets like he had caught on fire and vaguely heard the door banging into the wall. He felt like he was on fire, his heart beating faster and his body still reacting to Arthur’s closeness. Turning on the water he splashed some on his face, not hearing the door open again.

  
“Why did you run?” Arthur startled Merlin.

  
“Just got hot” Merlin blushed. He knew that his lies were pretty transparent, Arthur knew him better than that. Pressing his body to the sink he tried to hide the cause of his embarrassment. Getting hard from dancing with your best friend was not a reaction easily talked about.

  
“Are we hiding?” Arthur asked, looking so sincere it nearly broke Merlin’s heart. How should he talk about the truth of his feelings? About how this weekend, even if it just began, made everything so much more complicated?

  
“Look Arthur, please don’t freak out. I don’t want it to change anything between us.” Merlin was prepared to tell Arthur the truth. Well at least part of it. How he reacted to the closeness by getting a bit turned on. Joking about needing to get laid more often but before he could finish Arthur exclaimed: “You’ve got a boner!” Did Merlin fantasize that or did Arthur really look a bit relieved?

  
“Damn you Merlin, I thought I did something wrong out there.” Finishing his sentence Arthur stepped up to Merlin, brought a hand to Merlin's cheek and kissed him. And how he kissed him! Heated, full of passion, all tongue and hot as hell. Merlin felt like he died and went in heaven. Choking out an unrecognizable sound, Merlin grabbed Arthur and pressed his body against him. Feeling Arthur’s erection against his, he choked.

Arthur used this moment to break free to let them breathe a bit. He pressed their foreheads together, feeling each other’s breaths brushing over their lips. “Glad to know I was right about being the reason for your little problem. Would have been embarrassing if not.” Merlin shut Arthur up by kissing him again. This time a bit slower, less heat but more finesse. After a few moments they broke free again.

  
“How long?” Arthur asked, still holding Merlin close.

  
“Don’t know, a few years maybe.” Merlin truthfully answered.

  
“A few years?! Christ Merlin, why didn’t you say something?”

“I could ask you the same Clotpole.”

“Using the word doesn’t make it a real word Merlin.” Arthur pressed a quick kiss to Merlin’s lips. After a few seconds Merlin continued.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. Afraid to ruin our friendship. You are the most important person in my life. I didn’t wanna lose you.”

  
“You will never lose me you idiot. I love you and I have for quite some time to be honest. I planned on telling you this weekend. I just wasn’t sure how.”

  
“How about you show me now, in our hotel? Let’s leave.” Merlin pressed his hips to Arthur’s to emphasize his point.

  
“We can’t! It’s your reunion. You should talk to people.”

  
“I’ve already talked to people. I don’t need to stay close to Vivian and Sophia any minute longer. And besides, we got the numbers of the people we want to stay in contact with.” As if only waiting for this answer Arthur kissed Merlin again.

  
“Then I’ll lead the way,” he smirked and took a step towards the door.

 

 

Holding Merlin’s hand firmly Arthur nearly dragged him through the ball room.

  
“You’re already leaving?” Sophia whined once they crossed her way.

  
“Well yeah,” Merlin stuttered.

  
“We both are really tired, so we decided to head over to the hotel. It was lovely meeting you” Arthur helped out with Merlin’s speechlessness. With one last look at her he started pulling Merlin again, past a smiling Gwen, who looked like she knew exactly what they were up to.

  
“Have fun!” she shouted after them. They didn’t answer, already leaving the ballroom on their way to the hotel.

 

 

Once they opened the door Arthur’s mouth was on Merlin’s, like he too couldn’t stand a single second apart now that they knew what they could have.

After a few seconds Merlin felt Arthur’s tongue stroking over his lips, opening his mouth slowly to make contact again. He leaned Merlin on the now closed door, stroking his face, his ears, his cheek, even a tiny stroke over Merlin’s nose that made him giggle in Arthur’s mouth.

  
“You’ve got no idea how long I wanted to do that,” Arthur started kissing Merlin’s neck, working on his tie to get Merlin out of his clothes. Merlin too tried to get rid of Arthur’s red suit. It didn’t take long to undress each other until there was only their underwear left. Still kissing they made their way over to their beds, falling on the first one they could reach.

  
“You are so beautiful.” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s chest and started playing with his nipples.

Merlin gasped as he felt Arthur’s teeth and then his tongue. After a few moments that felt too long and too short at the same time, Arthur began kissing his way down Merlin’s chest who started giggling as soon as Arthur reached his belly button. His giggles soon turned into moans once Arthur reached the edge of Merlin’s boxers. With one last look at Merlin’s face, Arthur got rid of the last piece of clothing.

Looking at Merlin, his mouth watered. They had seen each other naked a thousand times before but never like this. Merlin was longer than Arthur had imagined but not as thick. His cock was like the rest of his body.

Nibbling at a hip bone Arthur started stroking the insides of Merlin’s tights until he finally reached Merlin’s erection. He pulled once, twice, three times before his mouth joined in.

Merlin tasted better than expected. He gasped and moaned and practically made Arthur feel proud of his ability to make Merlin lose his ability to speak properly. While taking care of Merlin’s prick Arthur’s finger began to wander again, past his sack until he reached his goal; Merlin’s entrance clenched.

Suddenly he felt Merlin’s hand close against his body holding something in his grip: lube, he realized. He let Merlin squeeze a bit in his hands before returning to Merlin’s tight little hole. Opening him slowly up until he could get one finger in. Then a second one. By the time he had three in Merlin moaned uncontrollably. Arthur started to scissor his fingers for good measure before leaning back and leaving Merlin’s body.

  
“Condoms?” he asked and Merlin handed him one. Hooking his fingers in the waistband he finally got rid of his boxers too, letting his erection free. Quickly he rolled on the condom while Merlin opened his legs to make more room for Arthur. And then he was pressing against Merlin’s entrance; pressing in until he was fully seated. It felt amazing! They both had to moan and Arthur started to move.

  
“Oh,” was all Merlin could say, grabbing Arthur’s shoulders, burying his face against his neck and groaned. “Yes,” he hissed once he felt Arthur hitting his prostate. Looking up he locked his lips with Arthur while all he could do was hold on. His erection rubbed against Arthur’s abs and with every thrust Arthur sent more fire through Merlin’s body until he could only shout.

“Fuck Arthur! I’m com…” Arthur pressed their lips together again while Merlin gasped in his mouth and came. Panting he broke free from the kiss to breathe when he heard Arthur moan Merlin’s name over and over until he too shuddered and reached his climax. Collapsing on Merlin, Arthur couldn’t move for a few moments.

  
“You’re heavy,” Merlin joked once he could breathe normally again. Arthur immediately rolled over to lie next to him. Arthur disposed the condom, throwing it in the direction of the dust bin, before he cuddled Merlin. They didn’t talk much before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, not caring how dirty and disgusting they were.

 

 

The door to Hunith’s home opened before they finished knocking. She took one look at them and a smile blossomed on her face.

  
“Finally,” she said and pulled both Merlin and Arthur in her arms. “I thought I would need to intervene before you two would get it right.”

  
They didn’t even ask how she knew.


End file.
